The invention relates to the 2-alkanoyl-2-(1-penten-1-yl)cyclohexanones of my invention defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R represents methyl or ethyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Jasmine, herbaceous, fatty, smoky, sweaty and animalic aromas with myrrh and wingtergreen topnotes (particularly those aromas that have a high degree of substantivity and a high strength) are desirable in many types of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
The compound having the structure: ##STR4## is known to be useful in perfumery. A need exists in the perfume industry to produce this compound having the structure: ##STR5## and an attempt was made to produce it using the compound having the structure: ##STR6## by means of rearrangement of the double bond into the ring. Such an attempt however gave rise to unexpected, unobvious and advantageous results yielding the compound having the structure: ##STR7## as a result of the attempt to react the compound having the structure: ##STR8## with acetic or propionic anhydride and then heating the resulting reaction product.
Indeed, nothing in the prior art discloses the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein R represents methyl or ethyl or the intermediates useful in producing such compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR10## wherein R represents methyl or ethyl.